


오또케.

by Yintang



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang
Summary: 金建學詞窮，大腦當機的時候就把心裡想的直接說出來。因為太可愛了啊……
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	오또케.

**Author's Note:**

> [梗源推特的兒童節直播動圖](https://twitter.com/unripeapple9/status/1293560038527660033?s=19)

其實只要稍微板起臉他就知道了，我們忙內是很懂得社會生活的孩子啊。

呂煥雄每次這樣挖苦的時候他好像都只能回哪有辦法，也不只他，根本他們每個人都一樣，只有李建熙偶爾會變個臉色，但是大兔子和小兔子對峙的時候，常常卻還是小兔子更兇悍一些。  
李抒澔說這是他們這個團體裡屬於哥哥的餘裕，他反射性嘲笑的時候李建熙就笑出來，接著說是啊，我們的哥哥們都很有餘裕呢，連完全沒有說話的金英助都偷樂著撇開視線。

孫東柱補妝回來，氣氛有一種陌生的味道，嚷嚷你們是不是又說我壞話。呂煥雄湊上前搓揉那兩團最近有點消掉的臉頰肉說，怎麼會呢，我們忙內根本就得到太多愛了。  
忙內on top毫不領情，捉開呂煥雄的手，抱怨說補的粉底都要被你搓掉了。

明明就知道補妝很麻煩，他們麻煩，化妝師也麻煩。

可是孫東柱真的跪在他兩腿間的時候，就算他再怎麼提醒也只是毫無氣力的口頭勸告而已，自己其實也口是心非。唇彩上得嚴實，就算開炸雞吃播大概也不會掉什麼色，可是還是噘起嘴唇用牙齒把褲頭拉下，因為不好蹭到底褲而改用手搓揉，充血立起來不花什麼時間，比起觸覺，視覺刺激的效果好像更顯著一點。孫東柱吐出舌頭去觸頂端，在收獲意料之中的喘聲的時候顴骨提起笑來。

性器從布料裡掏出來，握在還有點肉感的手裡都有點可愛起來，他托著就含了進去，水光的表層唇膏沾了一點在莖身上，又隱沒，濕潤和緋紅都是保護色。  
孫東柱含得很淺，有時候他會哄騙他設法再吞得深一點，然後壞心地往喉頭頂弄，看他難受得眨出一點淚花掛在長長的睫毛上，施虐欲悖德地蔓生。可是現在他是更焦躁的一方，倒沒那個心思去搞捉弄的把戲了，任憑孫東柱掌握主控權，反常地主動吞得更深，舌頭在嘴裡繞著的時候嘴唇又抿起來，唾液和前列腺液之類的混雜著都被汲回嘴，像饜足地吃著冰棒棍；又或者吐出來，刻意地置於臉側舔弄，比在孩子氣的眼神和臉頰旁邊讓金建學覺得自己完全就是在犯罪。

孩子氣嗎，在做這種事的當下思考這個論點根本就是悖論。金建學下意識用手背蹭了蹭小孩的臉，被回以小動物一樣親暱的磨蹭，奇怪的是在做這類事情的時候總是異常溫順，搞得有時候被弄得雞飛狗跳的時候，就會出現想用激烈的手段讓他聽話的念頭，自己都覺得無可救藥。到底是誰慣出來的？孫東柱理直氣壯地回答，做的時候給足了面子，那平常就得多包容弟弟一點不是嗎？

是是……哪次不是。金建學腦子發麻，怎麼孫東柱一動口他的腦袋就成了漿糊，不管哪個意義上都是。孫東柱賣力吮著，金建學快要到了，要小孩趕快吐出來，他卻一反常態的叼著不放，甚至牙齒輕輕扣在上頭，威脅一樣沒有退讓的意思。不要鬧了，等等吞下去又說苦。孫東柱含糊地說，又不是沒有吃過。

「而且哥明明，就滿喜歡的。」雖然是無法苟同的惡趣味。

結果就真的一點不漏地把他的高潮接住了——也沒有，在金建學以為差不多要抽出來的時候孫東柱又去吮，甚至上手去搓褲子裡的囊袋，硬是把最後一點餘精也要榨出來，多的一點像是刻意地要沾在嘴邊，用舌頭舔掉，金建學一整天就只能想著這個，是小孩的小心機。  
無法理解的是剛剛明明還小心翼翼，最後不是還是得補妝嗎？

孫東柱把紙巾丟在金建學身上，說哥真的很不解風情。

「東柱跟cody姊姊說的理由是被飲料弄髒了。」  
「……喔。」  
「所以，是怎麼用的？」  
呂煥雄笑得太奸詐了，明明就是多餘的問題，金建學可能還是太老實，被拗了幾下還是小聲交代出來。

「待機休息的時候，回車上拿東西他就……」  
完全是瘋子，兩個人都是。但是哥明明可以拒絕的，好像又回到剛剛的話題，金建學詞窮，大腦當機的時候就把心裡想的直接說出來。因為太可愛了啊……

「這種回答完全是昏君了吧？世宗大王是這樣的嗎……」呂煥雄瞪著不能再更大的眼睛，金建學無可遁逃。  
「……少囉嗦。」

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 最後世宗大王那個玩一下藝名的梗(抱歉


End file.
